1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shaft sealing device having a positioning ring and a retaining ring thereof. More particularly, the present invention is related to the shaft sealing device employing the positioning ring and the retaining ring to reinforce and simplify the entire structure that reduces manufacture cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant own Taiwanese patent publication No. 454827, entitled “SHAFT SEALING DEVICE FOR A ROTARY MACHINE,” discloses a shaft sealing device including a shaft tube, a positioning sleeve, a first sealing ring unit, a main body, a second sealing ring unit and a fixed sleeve. Each of the first sealing ring units is essentially consisted of a rotary ring and a fixed ring. Sealing parts of the shaft sealing device of No. 454827 are successively assembled on a rotary shaft.
Another applicant own Taiwanese patent publication No. 454839, entitled “SHAFT SEALING DEVICE FOR A ROTARY MACHINE (2),” also discloses a shaft sealing device including a shaft tube, a positioning sleeve, a rotary ring, a fixed ring, a main body, a sealing ring unit and a fixed sleeve. Sealing parts of the shaft sealing device of No. 454839 are successively assembled on a rotary shaft.
However, the rotary rings and the fixed rings of the shaft sealing devices of Nos. 454827 and 454839 are connected with each other by positioning pins within positioning holes that may complicate and increase manufacture cost. Since the structure of the positioning pins are weakened, the rotational movement of the shaft sealing device is not smooth.
Another applicant own Taiwanese patent publication No. 459938, entitled “SECTIONAL SHAFT SEALING DEVICE FOR A ROTARY MACHINE USE,” also discloses a shaft sealing device. The shaft sealing device includes a shaft tube, a first rotary ring unit, a first sealing ring unit, a main body, a second rotary ring unit and a second sealing ring unit. An end of the shaft tube and the first rotary ring unit are connected each other by at least one positioning member, such as a pin.
Although the positioning member connected the end of the shaft tube with the first rotary ring of No. 459938 may increase intensity of the entire structure, it still complicates the entire structure and increases manufacture cost.
The present invention intends to provide a shaft sealing device having a positioning ring and a retaining ring thereof to reinforce and simplify the entire structure that reduces manufacture cost in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.